The Lost Quiver Ch 2
Chapter 2: A Friend in Need After hearing those words come out of Megan’s mouth, I did something that my friends said was impossible; I sat down in a desk and didn’t move at all. After a minute or two I finally formed a few questions in my head before looking up. “What happened,” I asked her as she took in a deep breath. “There has been a lot of monster activity over the past month over at the old Titan headquarters on Mount Othrys. We decided it would be a good idea to send a small search team to see if we had anything to worry about. Malcolm volunteered to go along with a few others. After a week we lost touch with him, but the other two campers were found at the base of the hill in a state of shock. Mr. D couldn’t even help them because they were scared more than half to death, but weren’t mad.” “And why is he here?” I looked over to Abrams who had that scowl on his face that didn’t seem to go away. “I decided to go on this quest because I am the best there is. Nothing can stop me, I’m like a force of nature, I destroy all that I…” but before he could finish his sentence, Megan had grabbed his hand and twisted it, forcing him to his knees. “The force of nature on the ground was the only Ares kid at camp during the winter cycle this year. All the other ones went home or are on their own missions. I used the camp phone to call Rachel and she told us a prophecy: The Titans have left their mountain tall, an owl and boar will answer the call. Try to save your friend if you dare, but the price is high, so do prepare. The choice that only one can make, To doom them all or make a break. That is what Rachel told me,” Megan said as she let out the breath. “Let go of my hand, I will destroy you!” yelled the young kid from the floor. He didn’t look like most of the other Ares campers. While they were buff and huge, this guy was small and didn’t really have a lot of muscle mass. The only thing that really made him stand out were his red eyes that seemed to make me angry as I looked into them. I looked away and then thought of something else. “Has anyone told Erika?” I asked looking at Megan. This shocked her enough for the small kid to get his hand free. Megan looked down at the floor before lifting her head again to look at me. “We didn’t want to worry her so I haven’t told her yet. We told her not to send him any Iris messages because he was on a secret quest. The truth is that we can’t get a hold of him either,” Megan said as she took in a deep breath. “Well, we aren’t getting any closer to that mountain by just sitting here. We are going to Mount Othrys, we’ll save Malcolm, and maybe if we’re lucky, we won’t run into any monsters,” I said with a smile, partly to hide the fact that I was really worried about Malcolm, but mostly because I wanted to see a smile on Megan’s face. “It isn’t any fun if we don’t get to fight something,” Abrams argued as he crossed his arms and leaned against a desk. “I hope we run into something so I can show you how awesome I am. Like I said, I’m the best there is.” As I looked at this kid, I had to wonder if he was really all that he claimed to be. I mean in the twenty minutes I have known him, Megan had knocked him to the ground twice. But that really wasn’t a valid argument as Megan would normally knock me to the ground during our fights. I think the only time I actually won was our first fight. After I told Karena when we first got to camp, she told the rest of the camp and Megan beat me every time after that as a way to disprove the rumors. “Alright,” I said as I got to my feet, “lets get going. We have a long trip ahead of us.” Chapter 3: Attack of the Fish People [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111